Celos y Sorpresas (GerMex)
by sheblunar
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot sobre el GerMex donde Ludwing tendrá pequeños celos sobre sus compañeros de equipo y de como una persona especial le dará una gran sorpresa


Era una mañana cálida y agradable para poder pasar un momento agradable pero para las naciones nunca era un día tranquilo y hoy era uno de esos ya que dentro de una hora seria la junta anual de las naciones

-Tienes que ir-dijo una chica de piel canela mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su compañero

-Aunque me vuelvan loco tengo que ir si no estoy hay sería un caos total-dijo el hombre rubio con cierto acento alemán mientras acariciaba la caballera de su compañera

-Pero Luddy no vallas que Arthur se encargue además siempre todos los problemas son por causa de Alfred-dijo la chica haciendo un puchero el cual le saco una pequeña risa al serio aleman

-De igual manera tengo que ir-dijo Ludwig mientras la miraba a los ojos-además tú también debes ir

-No quiero ir Luddy-dijo ella mientras se escondía debajo de las mantas

-María-dijo el mientras la destapaba- tienes que ir-dijo en tono de orden Ludwing

-No quiero ir- dijo ella

-Espero verte en la junta-dijo Ludwing mientras salía del cuarto que compartían

-Tonto Alemania-dijo María mientras se metía a bañar

 _ **Con las demás naciones…..**_

Cada nación se sentaba en su lugar mientras otras platican entre si mientras esperaban la llega de Alemania

-Bien parece que estamos todos-dijo Alemania mientras tomaba unos papeles en donde se tenía todo lo previsto de que si iba hablar durante el día

-No todos estamos aquí faltan Rusia y México-dijo Arthur mientras señalaba los lugares

-Esperémoslos 5 minutos si no lleguen empezaremos la junta sin ellos-dijo Alemania un poco enojado de que la Mexicana no le hubiera hecho caso

-De Rusia es raro que llego tarde y de México ya es costumbre-dijo Arthur mientras leía un libro de Shakespeare

-¿Ustedes creen que estén saliendo juntos?-pregunto inocentemente Italia sin saber que alimentaba los celos de cierto Alemán

-Puede ser ya México-chan ha estado muy distraída-dijo Japón

-That's imposible México es mía-dijo Alfred mientras se levantaba tirando a su paso los papeles y la silla en la que estaba sentado

-Mi hermano no puede andar con esa nación inferior él es mío-dijo enojada Bielorrusa mientras miraba enojada a Japón e Inglaterra

-Vee pero México y Rusia hacen una linda pareja-dijo Italia inocentemente- además de que son muy buenos amigos

Y así comenzó una pelea sobre la reciente relación de México con Rusia pero nadie se daba dé cuenta de que a Alemania no le causaba gracia lo que estaban diciendo

- _Con qué derecho se cree América con de decir que María es de él, ella solo es mía_ \- pensaba Alemania mientras fruncía el ceño y escucha los lamentos de España

-Mi pequeña Nueva España es aún una niña para tenerle novio-decía España mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas-Además de donde sacas eso América

-De aquí-dijo Alfred mostrando un pequeño cuaderno de cuero con tallados de flores de cuadernos originarias de México además de que tenía el nombre de María marcado

-Alfred dime que no robaste eso-dijo Arthur en un tono enojado

-No, lo pedí prestado-dijo Alfred mientras abría el pequeño cuaderno- Aquí dice que el dueño de sus suspiros y de sus sonrisas es su amado güero ósea yo-señalándose a el mismo

-Pero hay te equivocas América-san usted no es el único rubio en la sala también puede ser Inglaterra-san o Alemania-san-dijo Japón mientras tomaba de su té

-Y no nos olvidemos de Rusia-dijo Italia

-No lo creo-dijo Inglaterra-Rusia su tonalidad de cabello es más clara

-Además aquí dice que desde que dejo de ser Nueva España fue un gran apoyo para ella-dijo Alfred- Además yo la conozco desde que era una pequeña nación

-Tienes razón América pero eso te quita de la lista-dijo Austria mientras hablaba por primera vez en la discusión- A los únicos que deja en la descripción del hombre de México sería Alemania o Inglaterra recordemos que en el pasado ellos han tenido un gran interés en México como nación y mujer

-Disculpen que interrumpa pero en qué momento se volvió teme de interés la vida amorosa de México-dijo Alemania un poco enojado o más bien celoso

-En eso Alemania tiene razón no deberías maternos en la vida de México ella es libre de amar a quien quiera-dijo Hungría mientras miraba a las naciones masculinas

-Eso es verdad-dijo Inglaterra mientras se arreglaba su corbata- en efecto le tengo mucho aprecio a María es un gran mujer-dijo Inglaterra

-Con que María-dijo Gilbert en tono molesto

-Prussia que haces aquí-dijo Hungría sacando su sartén

-Ah yo solo pasaba por aquí pero me causo curiosidad su plática y cuando estaba escuchando todo esa discusión recordé que hace un rato me tope a Rusia y a México muy melosos ya que ella se estaba sosteniendo del brazo de Rusia

-NOOO-grito Alfred llamando la atención de las naciones mientras él tenía la mirada fija en el cuaderno

-¿Qué rayos te pasa América porque gritas así?-dijo Inglaterra ya harto de tanto suposiciones tontas

Pero antes de que América pudiera contestar la puerta fue abierta y todas las naciones clavaban la vista en la entrada donde aparecieron Rusia y México y como dijo Prusia México venia abrazando a uno de los brazos de Rusia lo que provoco los celos de Alemania sin darse cuenta de la condición en la que venía México

-Llegan tarde-dijo Alemania sin despegar la vista de ellos

-Lo siento Alemania pero ya estamos aquí-dijo México mientras se iba sentar a su lugar y Rusia al suyo que fue inmediatamente abrazado por su hermana Bielorrusia de una manera posesiva y marcando territorio

-Ella da mucho miedo más que Noru-susurro Dinamarca viendo a Bielorrusia y Rusia

-Dijiste algo-dijo Noruega frunciendo el ceño

-No nada-dijo Dinamarca asustado

-Bien ya que todos estamos presentes ahora si podemos seguir con la junta-dijo Alemania sin dejar de mirar a México sí que tendría muchas cosas que aclarar con ella

-Bien empieza con la junta-dijo México sosteniéndole la mira a Alemania

-Bien-dijo Alemania pero su mira se dirigió a Alfred uno de sus provocadores de sus celos que seguía mirando al cuaderno de María

-Espera-dijo México mientras miraba a Alfred y el cuaderno más bien su diario-¿por qué rallos tienes mi diario gringo loco?-le grito México mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el hecha una furia

-Hahaha Mary-dijo Alfred nervioso y asustado

-Mary nada gringo con complejo de héroe región 4 ahora si me vas a decir porque tienes mi diario-dijo María muy enojada ya que había muchas cosas personales hay y muchos secretos que no quería que ese gringo adicto a las hamburguesas metiera su cuchara y echara a perder todo

-Hey-dijo Alfred ofendido-además nos dirás quien ese güero del que hablas tanto además cito lo que escribiste era lo mejor que me ha pasado esta noche fue maravillosa llena de besos y caricias donde solo éramos los dos-pero antes de seguir escribiendo Alemania le rebato el diario de María

-No es apropiado que sigas hablando-dijo Alemania-además deberías aprender a respetar la privacidad de las personas y más la de una dama-llego al lugar donde estaba María y le dio su diario-la próxima ten más cuidado donde dejas tus cosas México que hubiera pasado si en vez de ese tonto diario fueran papeles más importantes debes de tener más cuidado-mirándola fríamente lo que sorprendió a Mará ya que nunca había usado ese tono con ella

-Eres un idiota Ludwing-dijo María sin importarle que usara su nombre humano enfrente de todas las naciones le arrebato su diario y salió corriendo del salón y los murmullo empezaron a sonar pero se callaron cuando Rusia se levantó de su asiento y se dirija hacia el rubio alemán

-Ve por ella-dijo Rusia serio

-Y por qué no vas tú por ella además se veían muy felices cuando llegaron-dijo Alemania enojado más que enojado celoso ya que María ni siquiera lo negó o dijo algo sobre ellos

-Eres un tonto-dijo Rusia-además creo que del güero que hablaba-dijo mirando hacia todas las naciones que miraban a Ludwing pero el único sin entender era Alfred-además si venia agarrada de mi hombro es porque no se sentía bien que no la viste que venía más pálida que el papel

-Mi pequeña nueva España está enferma-dijo España preocupado

-Que ya no es tuya-dijo Austria- ella ya es independiente

-Ahora ustedes dos tienen que hablar ve con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Rusia-bien creo que esta reunión ya se da por terminada

Antes de que pudieran hacer o hablar Alemania salió corriendo por la misma dirección que su amada María sí que había sido un tonto en gritarle así además de ponerse celoso pero lo que más lamentaba era el no creerle esta mañana que se sentía mal, al llegar al hotel no le importo subir por la escalera hasta el último piso donde se hospedaban todas las naciones su arduo enteramiento lo ayudaría, mientras tanto María se encontraba recostada en la cama abrazando su cuaderno mientras lo que se oía eran sus sollozos pero no tardo el tiempo y escucho que tocaban la puerta del cuarto así que decidió dejar que siguieran tocando ya que se cansarían pero no fue así y siguieron que ella se cansó y la fue abrir donde se encontró con su güero todo colorado del esfuerzo que había hecho lo que provoco una pequeña risa en María

-Creo que me lo merezco-dijo Ludwing respirando agitadamente

-Sí y te merece más-dijo María cruzada de brazos

-Si lo se soy un tonto-dijo Ludwing

-Y un bruto-dijo María

-Si soy el peor-dijo Ludwing mientras abrazaba a María tomándola desprevenida

-Pero será un gran padre-susurra ella mientras lo abrazaba

-¿Qué?-dijo Ludwing muy sorprendió mientras miraba a los ojos

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada-Estoy embarazada-Pero Ludwing no dejo que ella se alejara y la cargo con cuidado mientras daba vueltas con ella logrando escuchar esa risa que tanto le gusta

-Y abasta me mareo-dijo María entre risas

-Está bien-dijo el mientras la recostaba con cuidado en la cama y el acariciaba su vientre con una gran sonrisa-Te amo María me has hecho el hombre y la nación más feliz

-Y a mí la mujer y nación más feliz-dijo María mientras lo besaba-nuestro pequeño bebé-sonríe

-Nuestro hijo-dijo el mientras acariciaba el vientre de ella-perdón por obligarte ir tú me dijiste que te sentías mal y yo no te hice caso pero los dos se encuentras bien-dijo preocupado

-Ya no importa lo importa además los dos estamos bien ahora solo abrázame y quedémonos así-dijo María

-Lo que mi bella Frau diga-dijo Ludwing mientas abrazaba a María y disfrutaba ese momento que sabía que se volvería a repetir y le alegraba eso y más por que pronto en ese abrazo se uniría a ellos deseaba que saliera con los bellos ojos de su madre y su cabello además sus compañeros caninos tendrían con quien jugar y cuidar, entre más pensaba en eso ya deseaba tenerlo en los brazos, miro a su futura mujer que ahora dormía tranquila y con una sonrisa hermosa con cuidado se movió hasta el vientre de María-Te amamos pequeño-después volvió a su posición anterior dejando descansar a María en su pecho y también decidió descansar y en sus sueños solo habitan el, María y su pequeño.


End file.
